SAME JOURNEY NEW BEGINNING
by fernando11chiki
Summary: Dawn and Brock leave Ash alone before his last Gym match Jessie and James are a couple an quit team rocket
1. Chapter 1

**SAME JOURNEY NEW BEGINNING**

**Ash:17**

**Dawn:12**

**Brock:19 **

**Jessi & James:22**

Dawn: you hearded me Ash Ketchum

Ash was shocked

Ash: your saying your leaving because your to good to travel with me or brock

Dawn: yes

Ash: why? I have the right to know

Dawn: simple I lost in the finals of the Grand festival to Zoey in my first major competion well you were only top16

Brock & Ash had a look of disbelief in there face they were mad, surprice but mostly angry they couldn't belief the girl they had help for 2 years was saying that.

Brock: then leave all ready we don't want to see you ever again.

Dawn left to Hoenn or Johto

Pikachu: pika pi pikachu (told Ash)

Ash: nah don't shock her she just let fame get to he

Brock & Ash were walking well pikachu in Ahs shoulder then Brock remember something

Brock: Ash! I have to tell you somenthing but promised you won't get mad and no is not about Da...Dawn

Ash: go ahead i'm all ears

Brock: Ash i don't know how to say this

Ash: don't worry Brock whatever it is I understand

there was a moment of silence

Brock: Ash i have to go home to Pewter City to take care of My Brothers

Ash: WHAT? WHY? why can't your dad or mom do it

Brock: their going on a cruise like Misty Sisters remember for their Wedding aniversary

Ash: oooo! i understand Brock but could you stay for my Gym Battle against Volker?

Ash look at Brock with hope in his eyes that he would say yes because he look at Brock like a Brother

Brock: I wish i could but i can't. I jave to leave imidiately luck in you match and good bye Ash and you to pikachu

pikachu: pikachu pika pipipi

Ash: it was an honored to have travel with you Brock but is just me and my pokemon know

there was a moment of silence again between the two of friends and pikachu until pikachu shot a weak thunderbolt at Ash & Brock

Both: what was that for pikachu

pikachu: pi pika pika kachu

Ash: ooooo you just din't wanted to see us cry you wanted a good bye meal

pikachu: pika ka pi

both Ash and Brock laugh

Brock: i just a meal wont hurt

they ate then said their good byes to one another wishing luck to each other not before Brock gave Ash a notebook of instruction, recipes for pokemon food and him also how he could treat a pokemon when they were ingured or sick so he wouln't be completly lost

Ash: thank you Brock for everything (they were walking on diffrent roads know away from lake valor

Ash and pikachu walk for a couple of hours thats when Team Rocket showed up

Jessie: is that a voice i hear

James: it's speaking to me loud and clear

Jessie: on the wind

James: pass the stars

meowth: in your ear

Jessie: bringing chaos at a breakneck pace

James: dashing hope, bringing faer in it's place

Jessie: a rose by any other name is just as sweet

James: when everything worse, our work is complete

Jessie: Jessie

James: James

meowth: meowth, dads a name

Jessie: puttind the dupiters in there place

James: were Team Rocket

All: In your face

wobbeffet: wobbeffet

minejr: mine mine

Team Rocket cryies

Ash & pikachu: why are you crying?

Jessie: because is the last time we say our motto we quit Team Rocket

Ash: WHAT? WHY?

James: because I confess my love to Jessie

Ash: yes Misty, May and Dawn owed me some money but why are you here

Jessie: we need a favor Ash

Ash: what kind of favor because if is criminal don't ask

James: no nothing like that. we need you to look out for meowth we seen how much you take care of your pokemon and we want to leave our best friend with someone we can trust also we willed be in Hoenn so Jessie can competted in costest under the name Jessilina

Ash: WHAT Jessie was Jessilina

Team Rocket nodded

meowth: so what do you say Ash?

Ash: I say yeah but what no "twerp"

meowth: nah from know till the end your the boss

James: take care of meowth Ash from know on your our friend

Ash: no problem and good luck in your relationship take care my friends

Jessie and James left

meowth: boss dont put me on a pokeball akay

Ash: sure meowth but you are gone have to trained with my other pokemon and I can't capture you right know because I have to ask for a fovor to Professor Oak

meowth: hey boss were iss Brock and the twerpet

Ash hesitade for a few seconds

pikachu:pi pikachu pi ka pika (they both left )

Ash toll meowth why they left

Ash: why did you call Dawn twerpet and Brock by his name

meowth: I respect Brock but I don't like girl before the story know I don't like her at all I always though you look better with Misty


	2. Chapter 2

**SAME JOURNEY NEW BEGGINING CH2**

Ash: yeah she is my bestfriend after all

Meowt: no boss I meen you two would make a cute couple also I want to win a bet I have with Jessie and James

Ash: what kind of bet?

Meowth: money because James thinks you would end up with the Hoenn twerpet and Jessie with the idiot

Ash and Pikachu laugh

Meowth: why you lauging boss?(ask with a pulse look)

Ash: because you call Dawn an idiot, May twerpet yet you call Misty by her name

Pikachu: chu pi ka chu pika pikachu-pi(why you only call Misty by her name?)

Meowth: I like Misty kind off like May but I hate Dawn she is to spoiled

Ash: okay moving on I would like to get some training done but first I got to call Liza, Professor Oak and Officer Jenny

Meowth: boss why? and with what will you call them?

Ash: this(pokenav) I want to use all my pokemon in the Sinnoh League but I need Charizard and Squirtle to come to Sinnoh and help us trained. Charizar has size and good control in it's power I thick Torterra and Infernape can learned alot from him. Squirtle has amazing ame he can be a big help to Buizel on learning how to control is ame has well to the others

Meowth: boss then call them already

Ash dialed the number to Liza

Liza: this is Liza

Ash: hi Liza it's me Ash just checking on Charizard

Liza: hi Ash. I need to tell you somenthing Ash and ask a for a favor

Ash: anything Liza and I do it because you help Charizard a lot

Liza: that just it Charizard can't stay in the charisific valley anymore you need to take him back

Ash restrain him self not ti jump of joy for the news they were giving him he was going to get back his loyal pokemon

Ash: but why Liza?

Liza: Charizard is to strong he his not getting stronger here he is already the strongest Charizard in the valley so is not doing him any good staying here

Ash: finally Charizard his the stongest Charizard i'm proud of him what about Charla how does she feel about this

Liza: she will be okay she's a mommy

Ash: WHAT whose the dad and how many kids

Liza: your Charizard and two their eggs still you will take one I will take the other if that's okay with you

Ash: sure thing Liza but can you transfer Charizar and the egg for me to Professor Oak

Liza: yeah I will do it right know

Ash: not right know wait like an hour please I will call the Professor and will explain everything

Liza: okay bye Ash

Ash: wait Liza I was wondering if you would come and chear for me and Charizard at the Sinnoh League

Liza: Charla would kill me if I din't so yeah i'm going

Ash: thank you Liza bye

The call ended

Ash: okay time to call the Professor and tell him the four news

Meowth: actually five remember me

Ash: oh yeah sorry Meowth

Meowth: boss don't worry about it just make your call I want to battle

Ash: you sure are egared to get strong

Meowth: I wnat to kick any Persian butt all the way to Pallet town and back just call him call him already

Ash: hold your Ponyta

Meowth: whatever boss

Ash dial the number to Professor Oak lab

Oak: Ash is so good to here from you my boy how are you and also how are Brock and Dawndoing to

Ash face darken

Oak: Ash is somenthing wrong my boy

Ash: no professor I just have to tell you 5 news I got today

Oak: tell me anything my boy

Ash tool him everything on how Brock and Dawn left also how Jessie and James had quit Team Rocket because they were in love, how he was going to take care of Meowth he also toll him about Charizard and the egg and how he wanted to have Charizard and Squirtle with him

Oak: those are some news my boy

Ash: Professor so is their any way I can carry more that 6 pokemon with me?

Oak: their is. Is a new invenion call the pokeglove that allows you to carry 15 pokemon with you only problem is that you need to have a recommendation by a Proefessor or an Elite Four member

Ash: so you wont recommend me(his tone was a sad tone)

Oak: no my boy I will recommend you which pokemon center is the closes to were your from right know my boy

Ash: Pastoria City pokemon center is like two hour away flying and a day walking

Oak: then get there in two hours there is a limited amount of pokegloves

Ash: okay bye Professor

Oak: Ash my boy wait I have to tell you somenthing all your pokemon evolve their is only a little problem nothing serious

Ash: everyone man they are getting strong I have to get stonger know

Oak: yes Cyndaquit, Bayleef, Totodile and Corphish

Ash: wait you said everyone what about Bulbasaur those he still not what to evolve because he know i'm okay with that he his already one of my stongest pokemon

Oak: no my boy he evolve to in a week twice that are little problem he his know a Venusaur

Ash: WHAT! How his that possible?

Oak: he evolve because of May's Venusaur so he could be with her

Ash: know I get it

Meowth: that's true love it all most brings a tear to my eye

Pikachu: pika pi pika ka chu pikachu(you said it Meowth) Pikachu sobs cryies

Ash: so where Bul... I mean Venusaur

Oak: he is right here what to say hi to him he is a bit lonely right know because May's Venusaur is with her training for the Grand Festival is in 6 weeks at Olivine City

Ash: that sucks but sure hi Venusaur i'm so proud of you and you evolve for a girl

Venusaur: venusaur ven saur venusaur(what can I say i'm in love)

Ash: congradulation but can you and tell the others if they can trained and you to for the Sinnoh League so you guys can be in tip top shape for the Sinnoh League

Venusaur: saur venusaur(sure bye)

the call end it

Ash: okay time to go to Pastoria City

Meowth/Pikachu: (were with you all the way)

Meowth: boss how are we going to get to Pastoria in two hours

Ash: did you forget about Staraptor

Meowth: you sure he can carry all three of use

Ash: yeah he grew like five inches during The Sinnoh Grand Festival (Grand Festival was 2 weeks long)

Meowth: okay boss then let's get going

Ash: Meowth get on my right shoulder (Pikachu din't even need to be toll when he was already on Ash left shoulder)

Ash: come on out Staraptor can you take all three of us to Pastoria pokemon center oh yeah Meowth his my pokemon

Staraptor: staraptor tor star (yeah get on)

Ash got on Staraptor with Pikachu and Meowth on his shoulders an were off to Pastoria so Ash could get his pokemon and pokeglove. Ash toll Staraptor about how Dawn and Brock left and how Jessie and James were a couple Staraptor was shocked if they were not flying he would have fallen anime style

TWO HOURS LATER

they had finally arrived at Pastoria pokemon center Staraptor was tire so Ash recalled it thanking him for a job well done and given it a well deserved rest

Meowth: boss aren't you gone call Professor Oak so he can send you Charizard and the pokeglove

Ash: yeah but first I have to take My Pokemon for a check up except for you and Pikachu

Ash: Nurse Joy can you please take a look at my pokemon

Joy: sure is my job

Ash: is always better to ask my name is Ash by the way

Joy: your very polite I will call you when their check up is done

Ash gave her his pokeballs then made his way to the videophone

Oak: just in time I was beginning to worry something happen to you my boy

Ash: sorry Professor my pokemon need it a check up but do you have Charizard, the egg and the pokeglove

Oak: yes but before I sent them to you put your pokedex in the slote for the pokedex so I can synchonize it to your pokeglove no one will be able to put it on other then you if they do they will be shocked with electricity so make sure no one put it on

Ash put is pokedex in the slote for the pokedex then waited for a couple of seconds till the synchronization was comple

Oak: everything is ready here i'm ready to teleport you your pokeglove my boy

Ash: where is it going to come out from or does Nurse Joy give me one

Oak: no my boy you don't get it from Nurse Joy but that would be something she is so hot I have your pokeglove here with me I like I said before it was synchronize to your pokedex and you will receive it from an Alakazam that use teleport to were you are my boy

_Ash mind: the Professor has the same dirty mind has Brock whan it comes to Nurse Joy pervert_

right as the Professor was done telling Ash how he would receive his pokeglove Alakazam show up and gave Ash it's pokeglove then teleport away the pokeglove din't look special or high tech it look like the gloves Ash was wering only difference between them was that the pokeglove was made of leather

Ash: Professor are you sure this glove allowes me to carry 15 pokemon with me it just looks like a regular glove

Oak: it has a computer chip inside the glove that why it's made of leather so water won't short circtu it the glove

Ash: ooo ok can I get Charizard back I can't wait to see him again

Oak: sure thing my boy

The Professor transfer Charizard pokeball to Ash and with that end it the call

Ash: welcome back to the family Charizard, time to call Jenny so I can get Squirtle back even if is for only a couple of months

PIkachu: chu pi chu pika (welcome back big guy)

Meowth: welcome back old friend

Ash call Vermilion City Fire Deparment the videophone reng three times before Jenny answer

Jenny: hello this is Officer Jenny how can the Wortortle fire squad help you

Ash: Jenny is me Ash and what do you mean Wortortle fire squad is the Squirtle squad

Jenny: Ash is so good to here from you but they are no longer Squirtle they all evolved after you call a month ago

Ash: so how is my Wortortle doing

Jenny: they are all doing great but having leadership problems

Ash: why i though my Wortortle was the leader

Jenny: yeah but you see five days ago they all had a free for all battle an your Wortortle lost so the others thick that the one that won the match should be the leader

Ash: why dosen't Wortortle battle the other again and win this time to become the leader again I know for a fact that he his the stongest

Jenny: he dosen't want to battle he toll me that he wants to go back with you and get stronger like it was always ment to be

Ash: it would be my honor to have Wortortle in my team again if you want to but is up to you Jenny

Jenny: is not my decison is his an he already made his decison I was going to transfer him to Professor Oak lab but decided to wait for when you call I will send him right know

Ash: no send him to Pastoria pokemon center with me I want him to come in my journey so he can help me trained

Jenny: sure thing Ash and thank you for letting me keep Wortortle for all this time (Jenny couln't take it anymore and cry)

Ash: is okay Jenny please don't cry you look for beautiful when you don't cry

Jenny: thank you Ash for the comment and for everthing he is being transfer right know (sobs)

Ash: it wasn't a comment is the true and thank care for Wortortle all this time bye and I hope you come and see me at the Sinnoh League and cheered for me and Wortortle

Jenny: I wouln't missed it for the world bye Ash

the call was ended

Ash know had Wortortle pokeball in his hand along side with Charizards then Ash heard Nurse Joy call for hime

Joy: Ash your pokemon are all healed an are in tip top shape

Ash: thank you Nurse Joy (he got his pokeball an exited the pokemon center)

Meowth: boss don't you thick that you should capture me know

Ash: if you want to then we can have formal introductions

Meowth: sure thing boss

Ash toss a pokeball to Meowth there was no strugle Ash capture Meowth

Ash: come on out Meowth

Meowth: boss that thing sure dosen't make me feel welcome I can't stand the feeling

Pikachu: pikachu chu pipi ka (I know what you mean)

Ash: don't worry you wont have to go in it if you don't want to know time to meet everyone

Ash toss seven pokeballs that reveal Torterra, Gible, Buizel, Infernape, Staraptor, Wortortle and Charizard

the pokemon look at each other

Ash: juys i want you to meet Wortortle and Charizard they were some of my first pokemon and juys this is my sinnoh team

Meowth: boss aren't you gone introduce me

Ash: sure juys I also want you to meet someone else

the pokemon turn to Ash and Pikachu and to their a Meowth Staraptor wasn't surprice he already knew

Ash: this is Meowth he used to be Team Rocket Meowth don't worry he wont hurt you he his know one of us part of the family

Pikachu: pika pikas pikachu pikapipi (Jessie and James are know a couple and quit Team Rocket)

Meowth: I wont hurt you right know but when I get stronger i'm going to kick all your butts for all those blastoffs

Charizard: charizard zar chari charizard (you don't scare me little one)


	3. Chapter 3

**SAME JOURNEY NEW BEGGINIG CH3**

**Well I just want to say thanks to the people that are following my story I think that this fic is going to be around 13 to 14 chapters long then it will have a sequel hopefully**

Afther the argument of between Meowth and the rest of Ash pokemon minus Pikachu on how he was going to kick their butts they all greated Meowth to the family then they had dinner the pokemon at first din't wanted to even taste the food he had cook because they had never seen him cook that was until Pikachu and Meowth starded eating it wasn't as good has Brock food it was ok after all it was Brock recipe they finish their food and luckly no one got food poisen

then Ash spokeo

Ash: okay guys we have four months before the Sinnoh League stars but we still don't have our 8 badges to enter so we are going to trained for a month then we will go and challenge Volker but first I think that if we want to beat Volker you guys have to learned some more attacks but first lets see what have Charizard and Wortortle have learned on their training you first Charizard then Wortortle

the moves that Charizard learned when he was training were Flare blitz, Focus punch, Iron tail, Fire blast, Earthquake, Iron head and Hyperbeam also Charizard ability was finally reveal to Ash blaze and he could control it perfectly

Ash: wow Charizard you sure have learned a great set of moves and your ability is blaze that willed be a lot of help you see Infernape can control his blaze ability but you can help him master it can you

Charizard: cha zard ri charizard (I will help my family anyway I can't)

Ash: ok then you can also teach Infernape and Buizel Focus punch, Iron tail and also teach Hyperbeam to Staraptor, Torterra and Infernape. Iron head, Iron tail and Earthquake to Toreterra. Infernape you should also learned Close combat so Staraptor can't you teach Close combat to Infernape.

Those five went of to work willed Charizard demonstrating how to do the attacks to the rest of the pokemon how pay close attention to the dragon

Wortortle learned Ice beam, Aqua tail, Iron tail, Iron defence, Rain dance, Water pulse and Dig

Ash: amazing Wortortle you are gone be a big help in our training budy

Wortortle: wortortle wor tle wortortle (what did you expect from the former leader of the Squirtle Squad)

Meowth: so boss with how do I trained

Pikachu: pipi pikachu (with me)

Ash: I was getting there you sure are eagered

Meowth: like I said befor I want to kick any Persian butt

Ash, Pikachu, Gible and Wortortle laugh at Meowth

Meowh: stop fooling around and lets get to work

Ash: I want Wortortle to teach did to Pikachu and Meowth. then you Pikachu can't teach Thunder and Thunderbolt to Meowth

Meowth: you want me to learned Thunder and Thundebolt I can't learned that

Ash: yes you can remember Tyson's Meowth

Meowth: oh yeah the boots Meowth I'll do it

Pikachu: pika pipi pika pikachu pikachu pika pi chuchu pika (get ready for payback for all those times I was strap to does things that would drain my energy) said in a treating tone

Ash: okay get to work ooo and what did you say Pikachu

Piakchu: pi (nothing) said playfully

they went to work

Gible: gible ble gible (what do I do Ash)

Ash: let's work on your Draco Metor but I think to master it you first need to learned about inner and outer strength

Gible: ble gib gible ble gible (what do you meen inner I don't understand but if it's outer then I will learned the attack Strength)

Ash: you will understand later let's get to work

Gible: gib ble gible gible (what are you gone do)

Ash: I have to get stronger Physically and mentally i'm going to trained with Staraptor and Infernape in Close combat then meditate allow side with Infernape I think it can help him with blaze by learning Calm mine

Gible: gi (ok)

Ash: also Gible we are not going to be traveling for this month of training we are going to stay in this forest close to Pastoria City so please tell everyone

they went of to work on their respective task Gible try Draco Metor but when it shaw it wasn't working he decided to lift boulders to learn Strength. Ash went to Staraptor and Infernape to help Infernape with Close combat willed Staraptor demonstrated how to do it Ash was surprisingly a good match for Infernape but not for Staraptor maybe because he was no longer the short 10 year old know he was a 5 foot 10 inches tall 17 year old

8:30am 2 weeks later still somewhere in the forest outside of Pastoria City were Ash right know they were taking a break from training

Ash: all you guys have made excellent progress on attack but for the next to weeks we will work on defence. Pikachu the attack you learned were Dig, Discrarge, Focus punch and a defensive move Light sreen. Meowth you learned Dig, Double team, Iron tail, Thunderbolt and nearly master Thunder. Buizel you learned Rain dance, Iron tail, Ice beam and Ice fang, Focus punch and nerly master Brickbreak. Staraptor you learned Takedown, Steel wing, Double team and nearly master Hyperbeam. Torterra you learned Earthquake, Giga drain, Iron tail, Iron head and nearly master Hyperbeam. Infernape you learned Close combat, Focus Punch, Brickbreak, Fire punch and nearly master Calm mine and Hyperbeam also you nearly have full control of blaze but I think it will come along as soon as you master Calm mine. Gible you learned Ariel Ace, Dragonclaw, Dragonbreath, Strength, Flamethrower we just need a little work on Draco Metor

All the pokemon felt pride in there abilities and them selfs they had gotten a lot done in just 2 weeks they din't learned this many moves during two yeard and know in two weeks they had accomplished alot more but they knew they still need to work on defence because they had only work in offence

Meowth: boss don't forget about Charizard and Wortortle

Pikachu: pika ka pi pikachu (yeah without their help we couln't have done any of this)

Ash: I was getting there thank you Charizard and Wortortle you sure are stronger that last time I saw you

Charizard: zard cha cha charizard (what did you expect from the top Charizard in the valley)

Wortortle: wortortle tle tor wortortle wortortle (you are also stronger and have mature during this two years)

Ash: thank for the complement Wortortle if only everyone so it that way

Meowth: boss i'm sure she does we can meet her after we beat Volker but let's get some training done

They were training on there defences Charizard was battling Torterra so it could have better defences against fire attacks Infernape, Buizel, Gible and Meowth were in a free for all and Pikachu was firing thunder attack to Staraptor and Wortortle how were trying to learned how to obsorve thunder.

the training was going well until Ash felt an Aura caling out to him it was the Aura of a Riolu the one that he had help free and had it returned to it kingdom from Hunter J

Pikachu: pikapi pi pika-chu (Ash whats wrong)

Meowth: boss is something wrong

Ash: I don't know but I feel that the Riolu I help is in danger and we need to go help him

Meowth: that's why you were like in a trance but how do we find him

Ash: yes and don't worry I can't sence it's Aura if Charizard takes us we can't be there in no time

Pikachu: chu chu pi pikachu (what do you say Charizard)

Charizard: charizard cha cha charizard zard ( I don't know what you talking about but get on)

Ash: okay Pikachu, Meowth get on everyone else return

Pikachu and Mewoth got on Ash shoulders willed he got on Charizard

Ash: Charizard don't go to fast because I have to be sensing for Riolu Aura

Charizard: charizard zard cha charizard (sure but is not fun to fly slow)

they flew for about 3 hours until they were above Riolu's Kingdom that's when Meowth saw Riolu being attack by Golem and a Electivire controling the two powerhouse was a man in a lab coat Ash then notice that an old man was protecting Riolu Ash remember the old man but din't knew his name

Ash: go Buizel Staraptor help out Riolu. Buizel get on top of Staraptor and when your close hit Golem with aqua jet and Staraptor arial ace on Electivire

both attacks conected because the lab coat man han't seen Ash Golem was KO by the super effective but Electivire look ready for more

lab coat man: no Golem return. Electivire thunder on both of those pathetic pokemon

Ash: both of you dodge it

lab coat man: don't let the Buizel dodge it evange Golem hit it with thunder punch

Buizel and Staraptor dodge the thunder but Buizel din't dodge the thunder punch but the brave Buizel remained standing after the powerful attack but just barley

Ash: Buizel try with everything you have a focus punch on Electivire after the attack Staraptor you use brave bird on Electivire and make it count

Buizel charge at Eectivire with it's fist glowing white when it was about ot strike Electivire use another thunder punch and KO Buizel, but then Staraptor came charging at Electivire with a brave bird and sent it to the ground and hard

lab coat man: Electivire get up an use thunder on that bird Electivire got up and shot a thunder attack to Staraptor

Ash: dodge it

Staraptor din't dodge the thunder and got struck by it but Staraptor refused to give up and brock free from the thunder attack not before taking a great amount of demage

lab coat man: how can't it be still standing it was a direct attack

_Ash mind: looks like Staraptor is learnig to absorve electricity but not as much as swellow so when we get to Pallet town i'm going to have Pikachu and Swellow show him Thunder Armor_

lab coat man: Electivire that bird is tire end this with another thunder punch

Electivire was charging at Staraptor how was waiting for Ash order

Ash: Staraptor Hyperbeam man I hope is a good one or Staraptor is going to get KO

Staraptor shot the Hyperbeam to the charging Electivire so without leaving it time to dodge it it was hit and KO

Ash: Pikachu thunderbolt on that man but not enough to kill him just KO him

the lab coat man got hit by the thunderbolt and was KO then Ash use a rope he had in it's backpack to tie the man so he could be arrested

Meowth: so that's it boss we can't go know you save Riolu

Pikachu: pi pi pika pikachu chu (not until we say hi to Riolu)

Ash: no Meowth we can't leave without saying hi it would be rude

Meowth: okay boss here comes Riolu and the old man

Ash returned Charizard and Staraptor to their pokeballs for a well deserve rest for a job well done

_Riolu: hey Ash I see you did sence me calling you for help_

Ash: what did you just use telepathy

_Riolu: no it was my Aura speaking to yours I have nearly master all my Aura powers_

Ash: that's great Riolu and I did sence you calling me thats why we came here has soon as possible

Meowth: boss how are you talking with Riolu when it hasn't even spoken

Ash: with our Aura Meowth

Meowth: yeah right and i'm Lance the Dragon Master

old man: no he his telling the true because Riolu and Ash have the same Aura they can't communicate with their mind if both would master their power bur right know only Riolu can communicate with Ash in it's mine but how can you speak human lenguage when your a pokemon

Ash: it's a long story

Meowth: boss what makes you so special you the choosen one you seen Ho-Ho and many more Legendary pokemon and became friends with them your a show off

Ash, Pikachu, Riolu and the old man sweet drop at Meowth

old man: Ash can you please take Riolu with you on your journey our Kingdom is know safe and he his always in danger here with me because of his powers

Ash: it would be an honor but that decision is up to Riolu if he want's to travel with me or stay with you

_Riolu: it would be my honor to serve an Aura Guardian _

Ash: how is an Aura Guardian

old man: Ash you are an Aura Guardian you can't control Aura like Riolu but even more powerful Aura

Ash: you mean like Sir. Arron or Riley

old man: you meet Riley and also know about Sir. Arron

Ash: yeah I meet Riley and I also meet Sir. Arron Lucario that was trapped in the staff

old man: so how did you meet Lucario if he was trapped

Ash: he came out of the staff he was trapped in because he said that me and Sir. Arron had similar Aura

the old man and Riolu were amazed that Ash had meet the strongest Aura Guardian alive and also meet probability the strongest Lucario of all time and it was free by him

old man: so Ash are you going to take Riolu with you

Ash: it would be my pleasure (he toss a pokeball to Riolu) Ash caught Riolu

old man: Ash you have to trained your Aura Guardian powers and don't worry Riolu will help you in your training

Ash: yes I will trained my power and thank you ... sorry Sir. I don't even know your name and you know mine

old man: my name is Noah

Ash: okay bye Noah

Noah: Ash before you go do you mine having lunch with me

Ash: sure but can't my pokemon goined us for lunch

Noah: yes they can I don't denied food to anyone

Ash: okay come out everyone and let's eat

Noah: Ash how come you have 10 pokemon with you and why aren't Meowth and Pikachu out of their pokeballs

Ash toll Noah about the pokeglove and how Pikachu and Meowth din't like to travel in their pokeballs. then Ash toll the rest of his pokemon that Riolu was the newest member of their family

Meowth: boss Noah can we eat know i'm starving

Noah: sure thing Meowth

Pikachu: chu chu pika pi pikachu (thank's for the food Noah)

Noah: don't mentionate it's my pleasure to feed an Aura Guardian and it's followers

Ash: Noah they aren't followers they are my family thank for the food when were done we will be leaving to Iron Island to see if Riley is there and see if he can help me with this Aura Guardian thing

Noah: he is there and I know he will help you how long are you going to be in Iron Island

Ash: two weeks my pokemon need to trained in a difficult enviroment to raise there defences and hopefully Riley and Lucario can help me and Riolu with Aura. the we go to Sunnyshore City for are GYM match and or 8 badge agaist Volker

Noah: but you will still have 3 months till the Sinnoh League stars what will you do during that time

Ash: I will go to Kanto for two weeks to visited an old friend, my mom and the rest of my pokemon and do some training willed i'm there with them. next i'm going to Olivine City in Johto to watch another friend in the Johto Grand Festival

Noah: but that only kills one month what about the other two

Ash: well me and all my pokemon are going to go to Mount Silver to get stronger Physically and mentally

Noah: ok good luck Ash and take care of Riolu for me

Ash: will do Noah Pikachu, Meowth you know what to do (they each got on to each of their respective shoulder)

Ash return all his pokemon except for Charizard and ask him if he could take them to Iron Island Charizard accepted and were off to the direction Ash pointed (they left at 6:54 pm)

After 8 hours of flying Ash decided that he should give Charizard a rest so he decided to call Staraptor and ask him if he could finish their trip to Iron Island

they arrived at Iron Island at 6:24 am Pikachu and Meowth were both asleep an Staraptor look like he was about to collapse from lack of sleep but Ash was wide awake. so when they landed Ash woke up Pikachu and Meowth and return Staraptor for a well deserve rest so he could sleep

a voice: how there show your self you coward

Ash: were not cowars want me to prove it to you (he turn around and show his face)

voice: is that you Ash why are you here is so nice to see you again

Ash: Riley man I was hopping I would run into you

Riley: Ash why did you want to see me and where are Brock and Dawn

Ash: they are no longer traveling with me and i'm here because Noah from the Riolu Kingdom toll me i'm an Aura Guardian

Riley: so they finally toll you so did you came for advice and why are Dawn and Brock not traveling with you

Ash: is a long story. an yes I did came for advice and also I was hopping you would help me and Riolu with our Aura training for two weeks before we leave to Sunnyshore City for our GYM match

Riley: of course I will help a fellow Aura Guardian but since when do you have a Riolu

Ash: yesterday he wanted to come with me was a give from Noah

Riley: is't the Riolu that know Aura sphere

Ash: yes but how did you know

Riley: I was the one that toll him to give him to you

Ash: then thank you for my new family member

there was a moment of silence

Riley: ok Ash this is how the training is going to go you will trained with me for this two weeks in the basics of Aura and how to be able to control it, the thing we trained you will trained them till the Sinnoh League is over after that you will come to Iron Island again and I will give you a more Challenging trained because by that time you should understand the basics of Aura

Ash: what about Riolu

Riley: he will trained with Lucario in more advance Aura

Meowth: boss what about me, Pikachu and the rest of your pokemon what are we gone do for the next two weeks

Pikachu: pika pikachu (trained or just sleep)

Ash: did you guys already forget you have to trained in your defences and try to perfect the attacks you haven't master also guys if you see a pokemon that you guys find intresting to goined the family please tell me so I can capture it

Meowth: ok boss

the two weeks went by really fast for Ash pokemon because they were in non stop training willed for Ash the two weeks were and eternity because he had to meditate to clear his mine so his Aura power could be reveal for Ash the only intresting part of their stay is when he capture a Scizor three days ago

_Flashback_

_Ash and Riolu were in a deep meditation when Riolu sence a presece it was a Scizor that was a little larger that normal the Scizor launched a flash cannon to Riolu but because Riolu was able to sence it's precence he was able to dodge the attack_

_Ash: what the why are you attacking use were only meditating _

_Scizor: scizor zor scizor (your in my territory)_

_Riolu: Ash he want to battle _

_Ash: oaky Riolu Aura sphere _

_Riolu did what he was toll he launched the attack to scizor but was able to dodge it using double team then came in charging at riolu with a metal claw that was strong but din't do much demage to riolu_

_Ash: Riolu we have to be careful that Scizor is fast wait when it charged to use then I will tell you wath to do_

_scizor came to riolu with a brick break just when it was close enough Ash called riolu and toll him_

_Ash: force palm_

_the attack connected with scizor how was sent back crashing to the ground _

_Ash: Riolu quick before it recovers use a focus punch follow by your own brick break_

_riolu ran to were scizor was at amazing speed leaving no time to dodge screams of pain came from scizor who was near fathing (Ash toss a pokeball to Scizor how strugle to break free but din't have the energy left to break free) Ash capture Scizor_

_end of flashback_

Ash and his pokemon were know on there way to Sunnyshore City for there Gym match traveling on Charizard

**i'm really honor that people are actually taking there time to read my first fic I was just hopping that you could leave a comment to help me improve the fic and to the fans of Dawn she will return and don't worry there will be no grude agaist her I just wonder not everyone can be loyal to you forever and MistyXAsh romance star hopefully next chapter i'm a pokeshipper but will read any shipping except homosexual shippings I have nothing agaist it I just don't belife in that**


	4. Chapter 4

**SAME JOURNEY NEW BEGINNING CH4**

**Yeah i'm happy because know I know the name of the fifth region of the anime is call ISSHU is in Bulbapedia next games are Black and White plese review the chapter not the good writting battles so i hope they are good enough please give me feedback on how I can improve them**

The Gym Match between Volkner the Sunnyshore Gym Leader and the challenger Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town of Kanto will be a 4 on 4 the gym leader will not be allow to substitute but the challenger can substitute pokemon anytime during the match

Ash: Volkner before we star our match can I call out all my pokemon an have them has our audience for the match i'm not use to battling with out an audience

Volkner: sure thing Ash but why our your friends not here whatching our match

Ash: I wouln't like to talk about that. come on out everyone (Ash toss 9 pokeballs to the stans that reveal Riolu, Scizor, Charizard, Wortortle, Buizel, Staraptor, Torterra, Infernape, and Gible) Pikachu and Meowth were at his shoulders

Volkner: Ash why do you have 11 pokemon with you aren't you only allow to carry 6

Ash: you don't know about the pokeglove are you an idiot I would have though you knew being a gym leader and all and also having your best friend in the Elite Four

Volkner: I know about the pokeglove I just din't think that you knew anyways let's get this match underway already I hope you prove to be a challenge and don't disappoint

Ash: I won't

Volkner: okay ley's go Jolteon

Ash: Gible let's show him buddy (Gible jump from the stans to the battle field into a ready position for it's first official match)

Volkner: wise choice Ash but it won't be enough to take down Jolteon. Jolteon pin missile and after it connect with gible use an iron tail using quick attack

Ash: Gible take that pin missile and when jolteon is close enough I will tell you what to do then

the pin missile connected with gible but din't do a thing to gible the pin missile died out ofther 15 seconds then jolteon tan to gible with incredible speed with it's tail glowing white

Ash: wait little closer know Gible dragonbreath then aerial ace before it get's back up

while jolteon was charging at gible. gible shot green flames to jolteon when it was close enough not leaving anytime of reaction to jolteon or Volkner to counter. jolteon was sent 15 meters away to the other side of the and before it got up gible ran to jolteon with unbelivable speed for the shark dragon pokemon then it disappeared when it was 7 meters away from jolteon an then reappear in front of jolteon hit it with an arerial ace. jolteon was left with a bruises all over it's body but got up and ready for battle one's again

Volkner: impressive Ash you got us there but it won't happen again

_Ash mind: you just wait Volkner_

Volkner: Jolteon double team then shadow ball (jolteon did 10 copies of it's self and fire the shadow balls to gible)

Ash: Gible use your own double team then use dragon pulse to counter those shadow balls (gible also did 10 copies of it's self that shot dragon pulses to the oncoming shadow balls)

the fake dragon pulse and shadow balls cancelled each other out untill there was four left two real and two fake the real ones then pass trow the fake and made there way to jolteon and gible how both got hit by the dragon pulse and shadow ball. gible din't get KO by the shadow ball because it han't taken that much demange but jolteon got KO by the dragon pulse

Volkner: Ash i'm impress you KO Jolteon with only one pokemon bravo but you still won't win go Luxray

Ash: luxray it looks strong. Gible you wan' to keep on battleting

Gible: gible ble ble gible (yes Ash I wan't to battle luxray)

Ash: okay good luck buddy

Volkner: Luxray use iron tail on the ground then thunderbolt then charge at gible you know what to do after that

_Ash mind: he his charging again _

luxray did an iron tail in the ground that cause rocks to come out of the ground then it use thunderbolt on the rocks that flew to gible

Ash: Gible use rock smash to protect your self from those rocks

luxray was whatching gible getting hit with the rocks then it charge to gible with incredible speed that Ash din't even see luxray coming when luxray was 2 meter away from gible it did an ice fang that connected with gible KO him

Ash: Gible return you did an excellent job and it was only your first official match. Infernape I choose you (Infernape jump from the stans to the battle field ready to take down luxray)

Ash: Infernape flame wheel then close combat before it connect with luxray

Volkner: counter that flame wheel with fire fang

infernape got into a wheel like position that was surrounded by fire that move at extremly fast rate to luxray. luxray seing the wheel comming ran to infernape with it's fangs being fire. both attacks were about to connect when infernape stop it flame wheel 5 meters away from luxray that confused both luxray and Volkner. during the confusion infernape got close enough to luxray and connected with a close combat that had luxray crying for mersy

Volkner: Luxray get away using iron tail then thunder

Ash: Infernape don't let it get away use focus punch and mach punch one in each hand will using close combat

luxray use iron tail to try to get away from the blows that it was receiving but infernape combine it's close combat with focus punch and mach punch to stop it from getting away it work for like 10 seconds because he hit luxray with a focus punch and mach punch before he was hit by a iron tail that sent him 10 meter away to the ground. willed he was trying to get up he got hit by a thunder but still fit to battle. both pokemon were panting

Volkner: luxray we need to finish of that infernape Hyperbeam full power

Ash: Infernape use your own Hyperbeam I know it's not master yet but try your best

luxray and infernape were 20 meter away from each other when they both fire Hyperbeams from there mouths the both Hyperbeams connected with each other they were even for a like 15 seconds thats when luxray Hyperbeam was starting to push Infernape Hyperbeam

Ash: Infernape don't give up buddy I know you can do it don't let that luxray push you around

Volkner: that's the way luxray you almost have it keep pushing that Hyperbeam and you win

after the words from their trainers both pokemon gave it everthing they had. luxray muster all the strength it had in it's body to push infernape Hyperbeam to him it KO in the prosses but luxray was barley left standing it was a sitting duck for Ash next pokemon because it need it time to get back the little energy it had left

Ash: return buddy you lost the battle but you master Hyperbeam that just as good let go Torterra (Ash return Torterra to it's pokeball because of it's big body it count jump down to the stans the he toss the pokeball to the field so he could fight luxray)

Ash: Torterra let's finish this quick use Earthquake

Volkner: Luxray jump the try to use fire fang on torterra tree

Torterra got on two legs then he stomp the ground creating an Earthquake luxray try to jump but he din't have enough energy to jump so he felt all the power of the Earthquake an was KO

Volkner: return Luxray. flaweless you KO two of his pokemon time to evange your defeat let go Electivire

Ash: Torterra be careful that electivire looks strong i'm sure he know fire attacks and ice punch

Volkner: yes he does Electivire use flamethrower on torterra

Ash: counter that flamethrower with energy ball then use rock clim to get away if the flamethrower passes the energy ball

both pokemon launch there attack that cause an explosion smock covert the field. the flamethrower was stronger that the energy ball because of the type advantage in attack but torterra had the advantage in type so it was going to be an even match

Volkner and Ash both waited to see what had happen to their pokemon. the smock started to faid away and it show both pokemon ready for a brall

Volkner: Electivire charge at torterra with fire punch an hit in it's tree that it's week spot

Ash: Torterra we don't have the speed that electivire has so we have to be patient when he close enough use your tail using iron tail to jump then use energy ball

electivire ran to tortterra with both it fist covert with fire when he was 5 meters away torterra use it's tail slaming it to the ground using iron tail that cause torterra to jump to the air and willed it was on the air it use an energy ball that connected with electivire it cause some demage but not alot like Ash expected

Volkner: Ash you are full of surprices using torterra tail to jump amazing but you still won't win. Electivire ran to torterra with another fire punch but this time use you iron tail to jump when you like 10 meters away from torterra

Ash: Torterra he his trying to use our strategy so stand there and when he jumps use energy ball to sent electivire back

electivire ran once again with it's fist covert in fire to torterra but this time when he was like 10 meters away from torterra he use his tail to jump just like torterra had done. torterra already expecting this shot a energy ball to electivire

Volkner: Electivire double team and get on torterra tree then fire punch

when torterra shot the energy ball electivire did 10 copies of it's self that charge at torterra. torterra started to panic at shot energy balls to the electivires copies to hopefully hit the real one but it din't work because in a matter of seconds electivire was on top of torterra tree hiting it with a fire punch that cause lot's of demage to torterra

Ash: Torterra use giga drain

torterra hering Ash command shot to green wines that constrict electivire stoping it's fire punch and also draining alot of energy that torterra was receiving

Volkner: Electivire try a fire punch on those wines to break free

torterra keep on draining energy from electivire then electivire with all the strenght that it could muster did a fire punch that struck the wines so he could break free from torterra grip. electivire was panting more that torterra but it was panting this match wasn't going to last longer they only had one good attack left in them

Ash: Torterra use an energy ball like you did against Palmer then use another one full power

Volkner: let's wait and see what it does with the energy ball then use a full power flamethrower

torterra was creating an energy ball but it din't fire it to electivire it hate it gaining a huge amount of power in the prosses

Volkner: WHAT it hate it and hit increased it's power

Ash: yeah discovered that by accident full power energy ball Torterra

Volkner: full power flamethrower

both pokemon released there attack at full power but this time they din't collide with each other they pass one another hitting both and KO both Torterra and Electivire

Volkner: return Electivire. Ash your the first challenger to KO three of my pokemon in a long time and has have to make me use my strongest pokemon let's go Raichu

Ash: return Torterra perfect job out there your defences are amazing. we KO three one more just so you know we been wathing for this for a month let's go Pikachu (Pikachu jump from Ash shoulders to the battle field)

Volkner: Ash your pikachu looks like he his a very strong pokemon but don't you think you would have a better shot at winning using that charizard he looks like he is your strongest pokemon

Ash: yes Charizard is my strongest but I won't use him in this match because he his not in my Sinnoh team and Pikachu want's to beat that raichu of your you see Pikachu refuses to evolve so to prove that he his better that his evolve form he want's to beat your raichu

Volkner: okay let's get this show on the road Raichu iron tail and end this quick

Ash: Pikachu use your own iron tail to counter that iron tail

both pokemon ram to the middle of the field at incredible speed only to meet with both using iron tail both iron tails were even in power but because of raichu greater body mass he was able to push pikachu away

Volkner: they are both even in power Raichu use thunder on pikachu don't allow it to dodge it

Ash: Pikachu take the thunder use it to charge your electricity

raichu shot a powerfull thunder to pikachu that pikachu just took without taking demage it only increase it's power

Volkner: why din't it do any demage I know he is also an electric type pokemon but still

Ash: Pikachu know how to absorb electricity it learned will I was in Hoenn

Volkner: that amazing not even Raichu know how to do that but that won't stop us from winning Raichu focus punch

Ash: Pikachu I want you to match him up focus punch

once again both pokemon attack were even but this time pikachu was the one that move raichu

Volkner: Raichu this is getting use no were use iron tail then focus punch to send that pikachu back to Kanto crying for mommy

Ash: Pikachu don't pay attention use focus punch to counter the iron tail then focus punch let's see how is sent packing

raichu charge at pikachu how wait patiently for raichu to come to him when raichu was 5 meters away from pikachu he jump so he could hit pikachu with a full power iron tail but it was counter with a focus punch that left raichu in an occurred positon inthe air then pikachu cancel it's focus punch that cause raichu to cancel it iron tail in confusion during the confusion of raichu pikachu hit it with an iron tail that send him to the ground hard

Volkner: this is ridiculous were getting school by a pikachu Raichu Hyperbeam let's see them counter that

Ash: Pikachu protect

raichu launch a powerfull Hyperbeam to pikachu how was covert by a green force field around it. the Hyperbeam connected with the force field which resulted in pikachu taking no demage

Ash: Pikachu time to end this volte tackle then iron tail and finish this up with focus punch

pikachu ran to raichu covert with a yellow aura around it pikachu connected with raichu because he couln't move from using Hyperbeam but the volt tackle din't do much demage because he was an electric type but then pikachu jump up hitting him with another iron tail that cause raichu land on it's face first on the floor when he was on the floor pikachu hit a focus punch on the back of raichu face which KO raichu

Referee: Raichu is nol longer able to battle Volker has no usable pokemon the match and the battle go to Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town of Kanto

Volkner: congradulation Ash you are one hell of a trainer so it's my honor to present you with the Beacon Badge

Ash: we got the Beacon Badge (does his normal posed)

Meowth: boss don't you think that's kid like

Ash: yeah it's so embarrassing i'm 17 and still doing posing no wonder everyone think i'm still a kid

Meowth: so you won't posed again

Ash: yeah my posed days are over let's go home to Kanto know

All: the pokemon (yeah)

**At Cerulean City in Kanto 3 days after Ash Gym match with Volkner**

Misty was in the Gym it had been boring day full of beginner trainer challengers that din't last long she would beat them with one pokemon

_Misty mind: why dosn't he call me it has been 3 months since we last talk I know that Dawn and Brock are not traveling with him anymore because Brock toll me but he should still contact me Ash always said I was his best friend. maybe he dosn't think he has loyal friends I always use that stupid bike as an excused to travel with him. I would always use it as an excused because I had a crush on him when I was traveling with him and still do. I would quit being a GYM leader if I could travel with Ash ones again but this time only me an him._

Misty was still deep in her thoughts when there was a knock on the door

Misty: i'm coming i'm going to end this match quick for disturbing my thoughts

Ash: men I hope she won't be mad when she see us

Meowth: she won't she his your best friend

Pikachu: pikachu-pi pika pii (Misty won't be mad)

the door open

**next chapter Misty and Ash meet also the 3 starter are name in japanese **

**Tsutarja grass type**

**Pokabu fire type**

**Mijumaru water type**


	5. Chapter 5

**SAME JOURNEY NEW BEGINNING CH5**

**Misty:18**

_Ash: men I hope she won't be mad when she see us_

_Meowth: she won't she his your best friend_

_Pikachu: pikachu-pi pika pii (Misty won't be mad)_

_the door open_

Misty: okay you wan't a GYM match get in i'm not in the mood for small talk (Misty din't look at the face of the person only the Meowth in it's shoulder) Pikachu is not in Ash shoulder beacuase that would be a give away

Ash: Mist is that away to talk to your friend

Misty: A... Ash

Ash: Hi! Mist I would like you to meet Meowth

Meowth: hi Misty I can see why the boss (Ash choke Meowth befoere he would say anthing else) he let go of Meowth how gasp for air

Pikachu: pi pikachu-pi (hi Misty)

Misty: HI THATS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY AFTER NOT CALLING ME FOR THREE MONTHS I THOUGH I WAS YOUR BEST FRIEND (Misty was screaming to seem like she was pist but she was actually restraining her self to jump of joy for seing the person she love after 2 years again)

Ash: sorry Mist but I was training for the past month so I could beat Volker for my last Sinnoh badge

Misty: you din't call me for a badge you are a selfish jerk Ash and why do you have Team Rocket Meowth with you

Ash: I din't call you because I promise my self if I would win my match that I would come and visit you and I have Meowth because Jessie and James quit Team Rocket

_Misty mind: he does care about me maybe he feels the same way I feel for him_

Misty: why did they quit Team Rocket and that sweet that you came to visit

Ash: James confess his love to Jessie and they went to Hoenn so Jessie could do Contest under the name Jessilina so pay up

Misty: WHAT THEY ARE A COUPLE WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN

Ash: the day Brock and Dawn left again I want my money

Misty: jerk you din't want to see me you just won't your stupid money here (she gave Ash 200 pokedollars)

Ash: thank you Mist and here you go the money for your bike (he gave her back her 200 pokedollars)

_Misty mine: so that it my friendship with Ash is over he pay me back I travel with him for that stupid bike and when he would call me I always toll him to pay me I toll him that would be the only way I would leave him in peace _

Ash: Mist are you okay you spaceout

Misty: yeah I was only thinking you were never gona pay me (when she said that her heart sank she no longer had an excused to be friend with Ash or see him)

Ash: let's forget about that okay. Mist do you want to meet my sinnoh pokemon

Misty: sure thing Ash but first come in we been talking in front of the door

Ash: okay Mist

they went inside the GYM to the pool

Ash: okay come on out everyone (Ash toss 9 pokeballs that reveal Riolu, Scizor, Gible, Staraptor, Buizel, Torterra, Infernape, Wortortle and Charizard

Misty: Ash why do you have 11 pokemon with you did Professor Oak toll you about the pokeglove

Ash: yes. ooo before I forget Buizel is a water type and Charizard and Wortortle wanted to travel with me again

Misty: Buizel is so cute. Ash wath do you say about a battle one on one dragon vs dragon (I know Charizard not a dradon but he look like one and can use alot of dragon attacks so yeah)

Ash: I though you said you weren't in the mood for a battle

Misty: I though you were a rookie they are no match for me. and also I want to beat you

Ash: okay let's battle

they each went to a side of the pool to beginned there match

Misty: go Gyarados

Ash: Charizard end this quick so I can tell Mist the reason were here (he mumble the last part)

Misty: Gyrados Hydro pump to knock charizard of the sky

Ash: dodge then charge to gyrados use focus punch in one hand and the other thunder punch (Chrizard learned thunder punch during their training in Iron Island)

gyrados lauch a powerfull stream of water to charizard how easly dodge then charge to gyrados at incredible speed when charizard reach gyrados it connect with a focus punch then with a thunder punch

Misty: Gyrados please be okay (Ash sure has gotten strong)

Gyrados was bruise and panting it took a super effective attack

Ash: Charizard end this with Hyperbeam

Misty: Gyrados dodge then use your own Hyperbeam

charizard lauch a powerfull Hyperbeam to gyrados how try to dodge but it was paralyzed so it tool the attack head on that KO him (yeah I made Gyrados Charizard bitch because Charizard his the stronget Charizard and he is also my fav pokemon)

Misty: Gyrados!

Ash: Misty return Gyrados he is KO

Misty: yeah Gyrados return you did your best. Ash since when are you so good

Ash: since I know you because you were a great coach thank you Mist

Misty was blushing like crazy because of the complement Ash gave her

Misty: thank you I was a great coach wasn't I

Ash: the best. Mist can I ask you somenthing

_Misty mind: maybe he his going to ask me to travel with him again or better to be his girldfriend you don't come all the way from Sinnoh to Kanto just for something stupid well it is Ash please let it be girlfriend_

Misty: sure Ash

Ash: Misty would you like to travel with me again the Johto Grand Festival is in 2 week and I don't want to go an rot for May by myself

_Misty mind: he wants to go rot for May maybe he likes her and if he goes by him self she will probaly get him her self I know she also like him she toll me so I can't let him go by himself Ash will be mine_

Misty: sure thing Ash. I don't want to be a GYM leader anymore so yeah i will travel with you again (MIsty heart ws skiping beat she was going to travel with Ash again her Ash)

Ash: WHAT YOU WANT TO TRAVEL WITH ME ALL THE TIME

Misty: what you don't want that (her heart sank again)

Ash: no I want that but after the Grand Festival i'm going to Mount Silver to trained by myself for 6 weeks but after that we can travel again if that okay with you

Misty: why can't I go with you to Mount Silver

Ash: because I can't tell you is complicated they toll me not to tell anyone till my trainig was done (aura training)

Misty: okay but promised me that when the Sinnoh League his over we can't travel again

Ash: I promised Mist

_Misty mind: I just lov it when he calls me Mist _

Misty: you better well lest go then I will leve a note telling my sister I QUIT being a GYM Leader I was only supposed to take care of the GYM willed they did their tour but that ended 3 and half year ago so I think I can travel with you again

Ash: great let's go then Mist I don't want to go t Pewter so can we fly to Varidian forest to say hi to and old friend

Misty: why don't you want to visit Brock

Ash: is not that I don't want to visit is just that I don't want to go to a house full of kids

Misty: okay on to Varidian forest

**yeah it short but it was hard to write I think is my worst Chapter ever but I din't know how to have them meet again sorry please review **


	6. Chapter 6

**SAME JOURNEY NEW BEGINNING CH6**

**i don't own pokemon din't knew it was mandatory to write that but thank to how ever sent the message **

**Okay to the people that left comments and sent angry messages on how scrip is not allow I didn't knew but i'm going to continue writting the fic this way till the end as well as the sequel because I thick it would be weired to change the stlye mid way the fic but the rest of my fic are not going to be scrip if you don't like it then don't read the fic let the people how like it read it the way it is**

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Meowth were walking on Varidian forest looking for Ash friend Pikachu and Meowth knew how was Ash friend but Misty din't and she keep on asking him how he or she was

_Misty mind: what if Ash friend is a girld that knew Ash before me and she likes him I can't let anybody take him from me_

Ash: Mist Mist MIST

Misty: what Ash why are you screaming at me

Ash: you kind of space out Mist

Misty: I was thinking on how your friend could be is it a he or a she

Ash: it's a she

Misty: oooo ok

_Misty mind: when I she that bitch i'm going fo f** kill her wait I can't do that I just won't be nice to her she is trying to take my men (Misty sure is paranoid)_

Misty: Ash what training is the one your going to do in Mount Silver and why can't I go (Misty ask so she could stop thinking about Ash friend)

Ash: I won't tell you is a secret

Misty: come on Ash were best friends were not suppose to keep secrets from each other

Ash: I know but I just can't tell you because if I do you won't belife me or you mide want to go with me and I can't have that

Misty: I will belife you Ash and I though you want to travel with me again

Ash: I do but you just can't go (Ash ignore Misty about belife in him he din't want to tell her)

Misty: come on Ash tell me or I will just follow you to Mount Silver (Misty din't want to leave Ash she want him all to her self)

Ash: you can't follow me Mist if you do then I won't travel with you again and you can't follow me around like before I pay your bike so you can't put that as an excuse to follow me

_Misty mind: I knew it he likes a girl thats why he dosn't want me with him on Mount Silver I will spy on him from far to know my competition_

Ash: oooo Mist I forgot and if you try to spy on me I will know because my Riolu can't sence Aura so if you go I will know and I won't travel with you

Misty: how did you know I was going to spy on you

Ash: I din't I just said it so you would fess up

Misty: Ash your a Jerk why did you get my hope up of traveling with you again when is odvious you don't (Misty was piss)

Ash: but I do is just like I said before you won't belife me or laugh at me

Misty: you lie is odvious you have a secret girldfriend in Johto Ash (Misty was about to cry when she said Ash had a secret girldfriend)

Ash: I don't have a girldfriend Mist the only people I know from Johto is the ones we meat during our Journey together wait their is Lyra and Kory or Cody I don't know the guys name

_Misty mind: so Lyra is the name of that bitch she better hope I never see her_

Misty: Ash your 17 years old how can't you not have a girld ooo wait you do her name is LYRA

Ash: why do you scream her name and she not my girld she travel with Me, Brock and Dawn in Sinnoh with kory or wathever his name his she like that dude Kory beside she 10 years old

Misty: sorry Ash I din't know is just that I worried for you your going to go to were dangerous pokemon life I just want to know the reason why

Ash: okay Mist I will tell you because I know you won't stop bugging me about

Ash toll Misty on how he was going to trained in Aura because he had found out two weeks ago he was an aura guardian when he got his a Riolu

Ash: Mist you can't tell anyone i'm telling you because your my best friend and if you don't belife me then so be it

Misty: Ash I belife you if their is one thing I learned when I travel with you was to belife anything that happens to you

Ash: thanks Mist wait were here this is where I always meet my friend when I come back from my Journeys

when Ash finish saying that that were he meet his friend a Pidgeot show up (Pidgeot was 8 feet tall larger that normal Pidgeot by 3 feet)

Ash: hello Pidgeot Mist this was the friend I was talking about

Misty: Ash this is your Pidgeot it's a he not a she lier

Ash: I know but if I had said he you would have figure it out

Misty: yeah your right (Misty lie the only way she would know was that if he would have said pokemon because she is to paranoid)

Ash: Pidgeot remember the promised I made you 6 years ago that one day I would come back for you this is the day if that okay with you

Pidgeot: pidgeot geot pid pidgeot otot (Ash I would love that but I can't the Fearow still attack us even tho i'm stronger than him)

Ash: so you would come if I could Fearow to stop attaking your flock

Pidgeot: pidgoet pid pidgeot (yes but how do you plan on doing that)

Ash: I'm going to capture him can't you take me to him

Pidgeot: geot pidgeot pid-geotgeot (if you want to capture him let me battle him like a team like the old days and he will be here any minute he always attack around this time)

Ash: okay but tell me what attack you know so we can fight Fearow together

Pidgeot: geot geot pidgeot pid (no Ash I won't tell you my new attacks let me fight Fearow by my self then I will tell you my attacl later this is my fight)

Ash: I respect your decision Pidgeot but tell Fearow if you win I going to capture him

Pidgeot: pid (ok)

when Ash and Pidgeot were done talking Fearow came to were Ash and Pidgeot were for his dayly brawl with Pidgeot. Their Fearow saw Ash an charge at him still not forgiving him for the rock it trew at him. when Fearow was about to hit Ash with a steel wing Pidgeot step in and stop Fearow with an aerial ace that sent Fearow flying to a tree

Fearow: row fear fearow row (Pidgeot why do you protect him he left you here)

Pidgeot: pidgeot pidgeot geot otot pid (Ash din't leave me I ask him to stay and when he come from a journey he always visit me but to day he came to take me back with him thats why to day when I beat you Ash is going to capture you and your going to accept it or stay in a pokeball for ever)

Fearow: fearow fearow row roe fear (so this is are last fight if you win I accepted the term of the battle IF you win I will treat him(Ash) with respect and he can capture me but no one can't interfear in the fight)

Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Meowth watch as Fearow and Pidgeot were about to star their last battle they were all hoping Pidgeot won so they would have 2 new member in the family. the battle started

fearow started by charging at pidgeot with a drill peck but when fearow was about to hit pidgeot fearow did a double team that stop it's drill peck and made 15 copies of fearow it started to do a tri attack when the try attack was fire by all the fearow it seam like it was all over for pidgeot because he was surrounded by fearows but just when the attack was about to connect pidgeot use twister and went inside of it protecting him self from the try attack with out a mark on it body

after the tri attack died out it was pidgeot turn to attack he firs use tailwind to double it's speed as if it need it to then it charge at fearow using quick attack but then pidgeot turn the quick attack into a aerial ace that connected with fearow that was send him crashing to the ground before fearow had time to recover pidgeot fire a Hyperbeam at fearow it was over

fearow look it horor as the attack came to him but then he got and idea he use substitude leaving a fake fearow to take the hit for him

pidgeot though it was over but then it got hit by an aerial ace from the back it realise that fearow had use substitude to safe him self and he couldn't from using the hyperbeam pidgeot was sent to the ground hard face first but fearow wasn't done yet he came charging at pidgeot with a drill peck that hit him on the back before he could stan it look like it was all over for pidgeot how after the attack slowly got up badly bruse it look like it was finally the day that fearow beat pidgeot. but pidgeot wasn't ready to give up yet

fearow fealing confident he went fire another tri attack to pidgeot. pidgeot din't want to loose expecially today so with everthing it had it use double team then it charge to fearow how though it had won pidgeot was surrounded by a white aura it was usind sky attack when it hit fearow it was sent to a tree barly leaving it standing both pokemon knew that the battle wouln't last long so they both fire Hyperbeam at each other that connected with one another their power was even but pidgeot was being cheer on by Ash and company so with all the strength it had left it push fearow hyperbeam to him that KO him in the prosses

Pidgeot: geot geot pid pidgeot (Ash capture Fearow before it wakes up) (Fearow wasn't waking he was badly ingured)

Ash: okay go pokeball (Ash toss the pokeball to Fearow how wa KO so there was no strugle he capture Fearow)

Pidgeot: geot geot ot ot pid (Ash do you still have my pokeball if you do please recall me i'm about to pass out Fearow was figthing at onther leavel today)

Ash: I do (he pull Pidgeot pokeball from his backpack) return Pidgeot

there was a moment of silence. they were walking to Pallet Town

Misty: Ash your pokemon get stronger without you

Ash: wathever Mist

Misty: I knew it your still the lucky trainer from back in our journey no skill just dumb luck

Ash: Misty (yeah he din't call her Mist he was piss) if you came to travel with me again just to insult me then please leave it has been great for the pass 4 years without having my friends call me weak or lucks or bad trainer

_Misty mind: he call me Misty he only calls Misty when he is piss at me what did I do his not the same 13 year old I knew I just I have to say i'm sorry he said I was a great coach and he just know said he had fun without me why do I always have to put him down _

Misty: I'm sorry Ash I won't teas you again I just wanted to see if you would argued with me again like the old days

Ash: Misty we been apart for 4 years people mature I sugest you do the same

Misty: Ash I din't mean what I said you won the Battle Frontier and I know your going to win the Sinnoh League I just wanted to see if some of the Ash I knew was still their and please call me Mist I like it when my friends call me Mist

Ash: ok Mist but I though you hated that nickname din't you always said you were Misty not Mist and sometimes you would beat me to with in an inch of my life

Misty: thats when we travel together but after you left people would only call me Misty and it felt bitter so I ask everyone to call me Mist

Meowth: boss were here (Pallet Town)

the gang ran to Professor Oak lab when they arrived there was another girl outside that call Ash

Girl: Ash is that you

Ash: Leaf is that you is so good to see you

Leaf: Ash how this is she your girldfriend

Ash: no she Misty but call her Mist she was my first traveling parther and my curent traveling companion and former Gym Leader of Cerulean City

Leaf: it's great to meet you (shook hands with Misty) Ash does she know we use to be a couple when we were kids

Misty: she use to be your girldfriend Ash (Misty wanted to beat Leaf within an inch of her life she would learned to stay away from her Ash) (Misty sure is crazy)

Ash: yeah when we were 9 but when we turn 10 each one of us went on their own so that ended the boyfriend thing

_Misty mind: what if that girl still like Ash she use to be his girldfriend or wrost what if Ash has felling for her I won't allow that Ash is going to be mine and i'm going to prove i'm better then her in a pokemon battle _

Ash: Leaf when did you came back last thing I knew Gary toll me you were in Hoenn to compete in the Ever Grnad Confress

Leaf: I already did came in top 8

Ash: just like me Leaf would you like to treavel with me and Mist to Johto to support a friend of mine in the Grand Festival in two weeks

Leaf: sure Ash

Misty: Ash you sure is a good idea to have her come with us

Ash: i'm sure she use to be my best friend

Misty: okay but I want to see how strong she is Leaf can we have a pokemon battle

Leaf: sure

**the beginnig of the chapter was just them walking and having a dumb conversation and I added Leaf to the fic because I like her in the fic Master of Johto of Rayquaza45 next chapter Misty vs Leaf send a message or leave a comment on how you want ot win the match**


	7. Chapter 7

**Same Journey New Beginning Ch7**

**I don't own pokemon or ever will hope I would because that way Mistyx Ash would always travel together **

**Okay I just what to say thanks to the people that sent messages on how they wanted the match to end also I wan't to thank all the people how added the fic to their fav it means alot also I wan't to thank knight of Wings and savege2charizar1 for having follow the fic from went it started **

**Misty:17 not 18 sorry I put that in ch5**

**Leaf:17**

**Delia:35**

**Tracey:20**

Leaf, Misty, Ash with Meowth and Pikachu whet to Professor Oak back yard to have their match

Leaf: Misty since you made the challenge you made choose the rules(din't call her Mist she think she not close to Misty so she think she must be respecful to her)

Misty: it will be a one on one pokemon match you strongest vs my strongest (pay close attention Ash you will see how strong I'am)

Ash: okay I will be the ref please choose your pokemon

Leaf: let's dance go Venusaur

Misty: you can't do it Gyarados

Ash: it will be a one on one pokemon match Leaf of Pallet Town vs Misty of Cerulean City Venusaur vs Gyarados (Leaf has the advantage by type but I know Gyarados knows Fire and Ice attacks it's going to be and even match)

Leaf: water type not surprice you are the former GYM leader so it was obvious your pokemon was a water type but you see not only does Venusaur has the advantage he his also my starter. Venusaur energy ball and send the over size dragon packing

Misty: Gyarados counter that energy ball Flamethrower let's see how sen't how packing

venusaur sen't a ball of green energy kind of like a shadow ball to to gyarados but he sent flames out of his mouth to counter the energy ball both attack clash with one another but since the flamethrower had the advantage it over power the energy ball and connected with venusaur dealing some demage

Leaf: so that gyarados knows fire attacks still my Venusaur has one of the best defence so it will take more than a flamethrower to take him down

Misty: Gyarados use dragon rage then use double team and then fire a ice beam to venusaur

Leaf: use another energy ball to counter that dragon rage (I know what to do about the convination is so predictable)

both gyarados and venusaur fire a pair of ball that explodes leaving a ton of smoke but during the explosion gyarados created 15 copies of him self that surrounded venusaur but just when it fire the ice beam venusaur hearded it comend

Leaf: Venusaur use protect then use giga drain

just when then ice beam was about to connect with venusaur it was surrounded by a green forcefield that toke the attacks leaving without a scratch in it's body when they attacks died out it shot a pair of wines that wrap around gyarados shucking it's energy

when the smoke died out Misty though it was over but then she saw her dragon having it's life shuck write out of him

Misty: Gyarados you have to break free you have never lost to matchs in a row use ice fang to cut those wines (I can't loose to her Ash would thick i'm weak I won't loose)

after hering it's trainer gyarados with all the strength it could muster it bit the wines with it's fangs that wer covert by ice (don't know if that how the attack looks in the anime)

Leaf: Venusaur let's finish this Hyperbeam

Misty: Gyarados you have to dodge it or it's over

venusaur fire a orange beam to gyarados that if it connect the match is over but when the Hyperbeam was about to connect gyarados duck the attack so it pass ride trough him

Misty: Gyarados use rest willed venusaur get it energy back

Leaf: Venusaur as soon has you get your energy back use leaf storm to finish this

gyarados went to sleep so it could regain it's energy again but just when he was about done regaining it's strength venusaur fire something that look like a tornado of leafs

Misty: Gyarados sleep talk

just when the tornado of leaf was meter away from gyarados it fire a flamethrower that burn the leaf and made it's way to venusaur that unlike last time this time it took a great amount of demage

Leaf: Misty you are really strong so what do you say we finish this

Misty: sure

Leaf:Venusaur Frenzy Plant

Misty: Gyarados Hyperbeam

gyarados fire the Hyperbeam before venusaur stomp the ground but just has it finish firing the Hyperbeam venusaur stomp the ground that cause a forest of plats to come out of no where that had thorns everywhere that wrap around gyarados it looks like gyarados was finish but it wouln't give up so with all it's intestinal fortitude if continue firing the Hyperbeam that connected with venusaur

after the powrehouse attacks both pokemon were still standing but exactly at the same moment both pokemon fainted

Ash: both Gyarados and Venusaur are not able to battle so this match is a tie. congrats Leaf you knew that if the match would have continued Misty would have won so you trick her into going it all out in one final attack

Leaf: guilty yeah she would have won but she is to impulsive at some times so she din't thinck when I said that

Misty: WHAT ARE YOU SAYING ASH THAT I DON"T KNOW HOW TO BATTLE LAST I CHECK I DIN"T LOOSE AND I DIN"T SEE YOU UP AGAINST LEAF (stupid Ash thinck he is better that me but why does that only mke me want him more)

Ash: no I wasn't the one battling but I did beat you and also I saw the match i'm telling you if you han't use Hyperbeam you would have won because Venusaur was bearly holding on after that Flamethrower

Leaf: Misty he is telling the true you see I saw that Venusaur only had one good attack left in him and I couldn't use it in Synthesis because I would be finish saw went I ask you I din't think you would go for it but you did so I was lucky that it ended in a tie

Ash: and you everyone says i'm the one that dosn't think know we really know how is right Mist (Ash was being sarcastic because he value his life)

after Ash comment Misty pull her trusty mallet out of no where and hit Ash in he face that KO (Misty din't see the sarcast)

Leaf: Misty what did you do he was only playing you don't deserve to be Ash best friend he was only trying to help you

Misty: i'm sorry I just lost it I was just made I though he was making fun of me

Leaf: no Misty you act like a 10 year old you should grow up how hit someone with a mallet in the face you could have kill him

Misty: I'm sorry is just than went we use to travel together we would play around by arguing and I would always hit him with my mallet but...

Leaf: but nothing what you dint could have killed him how would you feel if someone hit you with a mallet

willed Leaf was still scolding Misty Ash was starting to wake up with a fuck up headache (hey but how wouln't have a headache after being hit by a mallet)

Meowth: boss your awake man I though you wern't going to wake up for a willed that girld has anger issues she really does need a mate (mumble the last part so only Ash could understand what he said)

Ash: Meowth I toll you not here after the Sinnoh League I tell her

Misty: tell how what

Ash: ooo ... n..nothing Mist

Leaf: come one Ash tell use I know your lieing

Meowth: the boss said nothing so drop it

Pikachu: pika pikachu (drop it both of you)

Leaf: WHAT THAT MEOWTH CAN"T TALK (freakout)

Ash: is a long story

the gang walk to the front door of Professor Oak lab the knock on the door the door open

Tracey: Ash, Misty, Pikachu and Meowth

Ash: ooo hi Tracey this is My chilhood girlfriend Leaf and hello to is the Professor home

Tracey: your girlfriend I always though you were as dence as a Misty Psyduck when it came to girls

Ash: i'm not dence I just ignore romance it would get in the way of my pokemon training comeone I travel with Brock he flirts with anything that has a pair a boobs

_Misty mind: what Ash is not dence stupid here I am thincking I know him he dosen't what nothing to do with a girl write know what do I do I want him all to myself (cry)_

Ash: Mist why are you crying

Misty: I was just thinking on how he use to hit on every girld he saw when we use to travel remembering all the fun we use to have together

Ash: remember Mist we are traveling together again so don't cry

Tracey: yeah Misty I don't like seing my future sister in law crying

Misty: Tracey you guys just went on a date Daisy well I will let her tell you

Tracey: come in we can't be talking at the door people may say something (they went inside to the living room) so how long are you staying Ash before you leave (ignore Misty comment about Daisy)

Ash: two weeks the were going to Olivine City to cheer May on the Johto Grand Festival. anyways were is Professor Oak

Tracey: he his outside with your pokemon they have being training like crazy for the pass month since you said you wanted to use them in the Sinnoh League want to go see them

Ash: yes lest's go

they went to the training grounds were they found all of Ash Pokemon training their they saw a Quilava, Sceptile, Croconaw, Kingler, Crawdaunt, Torkoal, Glalie, Donphan, Muk, Taurosx30, Heracross, Swellow, Snorlax, Noctowl, Venusaur and Meganium how when saw Ash ran to him knocking him to the ground then rubbing her her face with Ash face

Ash: is good to see you to Meganium want to meet the rest of my pokemon and your new friends

All of Ash Pokemon: (yeah)

Ash: okay come on out everyone (Ash toss 11 pokeballs that reveal Riolu, Scizor, Gible, Buizel, Wartortle, Torterra, Fearow, Pidgeot, Staraptor, Infernape and Charizard along with Meowth and Pikachu

Leaf: Ash how come you have 13 pokemon with you and how do you have all four grass type starter in their final evolution also can't you trade me that Riolu, Gible or Charizard

Charizard after hearing that shot a weak flamethrower to Leaf how was jumping around not to get burn

_Misty mind: yes Charizard burn that bitch she his trying to take my man from me (Misty is crazy)_

Ash: Charizard no (Charizard quit firing the flamethrower to Leaf) sorry Leaf but I don't trade Charizard just try to make you bbq for suggesting that and the teason I have 13 pokemon with me ask Professor Oak

Leaf: (hug Ash) my hero

Ash: hero how

Leaf: you. you safe me from being bbq thank you Ash (gives Ash a kiss on the cheek then runs away)

_Misty mind and Meganium: did that bitch just kiss my Ash she is asking for it she better hope I don't see her doing that again_

Tracey: Ash, Misty are you ok

Ash: yeah just a little stund is not everyday your ex kisses you

Misty:i'm just shocked to see that someone actually likes Ash (Meganium give Misty a teaser wine whip for saying such stupid things)

Ash, Tracey and all the pokemon were laughing at Misty for her stupid comment

**A WEEK LATER**

Delia: Ash honey are you going to go trained with your pokemon today

Ash: yeah mom but Meowth and Pikachu are going to stay with you i'm going to trained with my grass pokemon with Leaf and her Venusaur and Misty well Tracey ask her to go to the lab with him to help get to Daisy

Delia: Ash you know I like Leaf but you being spending all week with her and harly anytime with Misty your going out with Misty to night to watch a Movie or i'm going to show her your baby pictures

Ash: why do I have to go watch a movie with Mist she can't go with Leaf or Tracey or all four of us

Delia: because and it's only going to be you and Misty i'm not getting any younger you know I wan't to be a grandma

Ash: WHAT IM 17 MOM YOUR OUT OF YOUR MINE

Delia: just playing but you should really go out with her I sometimes here her crying at night so I want you to see what wrong with her

Ash: if you wan't to know mom why don't you go shopping with her and ask her why do I have to be your bait

Delia: she is your best friend so you should find out what is wrong with her

Ash: ok

**well the chapter was just random crap because he is at his home town but next chapter will Misty tell Ash how she feels or will it be Ash may be not. **

**yeah a tie won scored was **

**Leaf:2**

**Misty:4**

**Tie:5**


	8. Chapter 8

**Same Journey New Beginning Ch8**

**Don't own pokemon just fan of the serie **

_**lightningblade49: thanks for the idea I don't know if i'm going to have him do that in the sinnoh league but for sure in the sequel manly because if I find information about the issue region starter I want Ash to have him in his team **_

**Also can't anybody tell what are lemons someone sent a message saying I should write lemons but I don't know what that is anyways here his chapter 8**

During the week Ash had stay home all of his pokemon what they did was trained. his water pokemon trained together in the pawn that was close to the lab the leader of the bunch was of course Wortortle. Pikachu and Swellow trained with the birds and Meowth trying to get them to learned thunder armor (I saw it in Ash seven gym match in hoenn). the fire pokemon trained together lead by Charizard, Gible would also trained with them it had master Draco Metor 2 days ago. the rest of Ash pokemon trained together which were lead by Riolu Muk and Snorlax even tho he was new to the team. Also Scizor and Heracross had become rivals yet they were like best friend maybe because they wer the only bug pokemon he had. (should Butterfree to his team and Primeape that up to you guys the fans)

After the confersation Ash had with his mom about having to go out on a date with Misty he made his way to the mountains were he was going to trained with Leaf and all his grass pokemon (yeah date)

when he got to the mountains he saw that Leaf was already there with all his grass pokemon along with Leaf Venusaur how was showing the pokemon how to do Frenz Plant. Everyone saw Ash and stop what they were doing exept for Sceptile and Meganium how was a serious as ever and the other in love with it's trainer like always and ran to him and tackled him down

Ash: Meganium that tickles (she was licking his face)

Meganium: meganium mega nium nium (sorry Ash)

Ash: is okay Meganium (she got og Ash and went back to the group of grass pokemon)

Leaf: I see Meganium can't get over the crush she has on you Ash she dosn't pay any attention to me I thick she is still mad at me for kissing you (Ash turned as red as a Tomato when Leaf remind him she had kiss him a week ago)

Ash: I...I g..maybe

Leaf: I know ayways let's get to some serious training

Ash: yeah

the pokemon when to trained. Ash pokemon try to use Frenzy Plant but none were having any luck other that Sceptile how was the one closes to actually doing the move. Leaf Venusaur was trying to learned Leaf Storm and Rock Clim both how Torterra show he was having better luck with leaf storm that rock clim

Leaf: Ash whats wrong you look kind of down

Ash: is n.. nothing I just have something on my mine

Leaf: is about Misty is in it

Ash: how did you know

Leaf: I heard your mom talking to you about her and how she cryies at night

Ash: if you heard how did you get to the Mountains so fast

Leaf: my pokemon

Ash: ooooo

Leaf: do you what to go to that date with Misty or don't you

Ash: I.. is not a date my mom just wants to find out why she cryies

Leaf: I know why

Ash: really can you tell me so that way I won't have to see a chick flick

Leaf: no you have to find out on your on (man Ash is ignorant to not notice that Misty is like in love with him though Leaf)

Ash: come on Leaf remember we were best friends and ones a couple were not suppose to keeo secrets from one onther

Leaf: i'm not keeping a secret from you Misty is that why you have to go out with her

Ash: you too man their is not getting out of this one so I guess training will end early today

Leaf: guess so are you going to meditate like always or for one are you going to watch you pokemon trained

Ash: meditate (had to unlock his Aura power)

Leaf: ok

at the same time Ash was having his convrsation Misty and Tracey were having one of there own

Tracey: Misty you been depress all week long why don't you just tell him how you feel

Misty: I can't Tracey what if Ash dosen't feel the same way I feel for him he looks like he likes Leaf more that me

Tracey: he like you the only reason he spends so much time with Leaf is because she helps him trained with his grass pokemon

Misty: you think so do you really thick he loves me like I love him

Tracey: maybe not love you like you love him but I know he does love you Misty you can't see it in his eyes everytime he looks at you thats why Ms. Ketchum set up a date between you and Ash

Misty: WHAT MS. KETCHUM SET ME UP WITH ASH WHEN THE DATE

Tracey: tonight at 8:00 pm she said he was going to pick you at the lab

as soon as Tracey said at what time and place Ash was going to pick Misty up she left to how know wer they ony thing Tracey remember hering "toninght that Ash falls in love with me"

Misty all week had been feeling like crap because Ash had pay no real attention to her all week he was with Leaf which would only make her heart stop everytime she saw them together but toninght was going to be diffrent it was going to be a night under the stars with her and her Ash

_Misty mind: after the date I have to remember to thank for this I thick she aproves of me as a daugther in law this is great _

it was 7:00 pm at the Ketchum residence Ash was done taking a shower and being him he was going to dress like an idiot to his date with Misty luckly his mom was there how made him dress like a gentleman which ment he was in a tux also his mom cut his hair not to short but just so it would be tame and not al messy

Ash: mom please let me use my hat I look like an idiot in this tux

Delia: I thick you look perfect I thick Misty would agree

Ash again was a red as a tomato but turn around saw his mom woult see him blushing like and idiot. Deila knew that Ash was blushing but she ignorde it

Delia: Ash is 7:37 you should get going and not hat

Ash: fine let's go Meowth and Pikachu

Delia: not they are staying with me you can't take any other pokemon with you expet those 2 take a Pidgeot or Charizard so you guys can fly together

Ash: ok bye mom

Ash left his house and made his way to the lab

in the lab Misty was not Ash calm as Ash was she only had 40 minutes before Ash would pick her up and she wasn't ready she had try so many dresses on yet she couln't pick one until she decided on a pure simple white one her hair was done in curls

Misty was finally done getting ready it was close to 8:00 pm she was just looking at the clock thicking "only to more minutes" that when the they knock on the door

Misty went to open the door but when she saw Ash it took all her will power no to fainth she was expecthing to see him in his normal close yet she saw him wering a tux with his hair cut and spike natuarly not gel or anything (I hate to put on hair product they make you go bald my opinion)

Ash was just as shock as MIsty to him it was the most beautiful site he had seen there she stood white dress down to her knees. she also din't have any make up one which he though was perfect because he din't thick she need any her hair was in curls going down to her waist but what complety took his breat away were her sincered blue eyes (if you guys have a better way do interpret Misty eyes feel free to message or comment i'm not good with this formal dress crap)

they both stood there looking at each other for a good 2 minutes before Ash was men enough to finnaly ash her out for there date

Ash: Mist were would you like to go on our date (yeah he said date)

Misty: what about a movie then we can walk aroud town

Ash: perfect let's go then (he took Misty hand as they walk out of the lab an into a cinemax that was in Pallet Town)

_Misty mind: he said date I have to choose a lovey movie for me and Ash _

they made their way to the cinemax which took them about 15 minutes to get there they talk about dump thing that they would always talk about until they made it to cinemax and it was time to choose a movie Ash being a gentleman let Misty choose

Ash: so what movie do you want to whach Mist

Misty: what about made of honor (yeah I coult thick of a chick flick so I choose maid of honor even tho is like a 2 yearl old movie but I like the romance in the film and I thick it relates to the fic because Misty and Ash are best friends like Tom and Hannah)

during the movie Misty would sometimes snugel with Ash how found it weired yet confering. after the movie was done both Ash and Misty desided that they should take a walk to the Mountains of Pallet when they got there they were both thinking the same thing "should I tell him should I tell her"

Misty: Ash I have to tell you something that I being wanting to say for 4 years know

Ash: do tell Mist

Misty: As...A...Ash I like you

Ash: I like you to Mist

Misty: no Ash as in I love you

Ash: YOU WHAT

Misty: I love you Ash Ketchum I understand if you don't feel the same way about me (Misty got up and was ready to run with all her mide to the lab and cry for Ash din't love her but just when she was about to run Ash grab her hand and sit her down)

Ash: Mist I love you to why do you thick you were the first person I came to visit and don't you remember I choke Meowth when we meet again it was because he was going to spill the beans I was planing on telling you after the Sinnoh League

when Misty heard Ash said he love her she felt like all the pressure that was inside her was gone that her life was finally going the way she wanted. she din't knew what came over her next she trew her self at Ash and had kiss him it was there first kiss together

Ash: that was perfect

Misty: yeah

Ash: Mist do you want to fly with me

Misty: sure but how

Ash: come on out Charizard (Charizard gave a great roar upon being call)

Misty: Charizard I think Ash has something he wants to tell you

Ash: Charizard me and Mist are a couple so you think see can't fly with us

Charizard: cha charizard zard charizard (yeah and it's about time you found a mate)

Ash: Charizard said is okay (Misty got on charizard with the help of Ash and then they flew on charizard engoing each other company as a couple at last)

**Man I suck at this love chapter it was the toughest chapter to write so far not some of my best work I thick phyco Misty has left until the sinnoh league and meet paul next chapter the grand festival not going to write the appel rounds I'm not a fan of cordinating so I never pay attention to how they make combinations unless you juys can't sugest something and also please feel free to sugest any pokemon you want may to have 5 tops johto region no starter pokemon **


End file.
